Instincts
by Storyfancreator
Summary: Theres something powerful inside you called Instinct. In some animals those instincts don't affect that much... but in other ones these instincts can control them... sometimes instincts are deadly,But... Can the power of love save these people from their own instincts? (PLEASE READ & REVIEW :) First story...yaaaay) -I'LL CONTINUE- RATED T (could you tell me a proper rating please?)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everything seems dark to him, everybody that seems his situation right now will know that he don't have any chance of getting off this big problem... But he doesn't care, he's still running with all his energy, trying to evade every single obstacule that is in front of him, but he knows he can't escape from this... She is the _predator_ and he is the _prey_. He suddenly stops to get air knowing that will cost him time, precious time, a single breath will cost him 5 seconds... 5 seconds of freedom... 5 seconds he is suposed to waste by running... but he isn't running, he's breathing, gaining only air to continue.

He takes a look around him, he sees nothing important, besides the clouds covering the sky, and the rain drops falling from them, soaking his fur and his entire face, but he doesn't care about that, he takes a second look and he sees nobody, finally... he is alone. Calm and Peace fills his mind, he starts to calm down a bit, but the fear is still there and won't get out from his mind. Thoughts fill his mind, he can't think clearly now, as fear begins to grow in those thoughts, he can only ask himself:

How did this happened?

**_/Autor's notes/_**  
><strong><em>Hi guys I'm new at this and I am starting writing stories so I would appreciate your opinion on this story and this chapter, yes is short but your opinion counts on this short chapter, If you like it, I will continue ... don't worry, please review :) <em>**

**_Short disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just a simple talk**

It was a beautiful night at the Jade Palace, the moon was shining more than those usual nights she was used to shine, a white aura could be seen around her great and perfect cicular form, and she was the only bright thing that could be seen in the sky filled of pure dark.

Inside the palace, more inside...in the wooden barracks, the place where the intense and tiring training happens every day, the place where the best masters in whole China train together and live together, in this place these masters that I'm talking about were eating their last meal of the day, prepairing to sleep and wait for another day... and for the ones that don't get it **yes...** I'm talking about the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

But something was happening... they weren't sleeping, they already finished their dinner, but they were not in their bedroom, instead, they were talking... laughing... and joking about some things, the non-oficial leader of the Furious Five was sleeping, the talk started to bore her so she went to rest, and that was the opportunity the Five were waiting in such a long time.

-So... Po- Monkey said in a timid... but loud tone, causing everybody to be quiet, they know what he was going to tell him...

-Yes...Monkey?- Po said as his back was slowly leaning to the back of the chair he is sitting on.

-Po...Are you _afraid_ of Tigress?- He asked making a shocked Po appear immediately, but he regained conscience, just in time to create a good answer... -The only thing that I'm scared of her is when she has a bad temper... and when she gets angry at me because of my fault-

-We're not talking about that- Mantis replied causing confusion on the panda -Look... we are asking you if you REALLY are afraid of her-

Po expressed disbelief at his friends -Of couse not... we are friends... we _can't _harm eachother, unless we're training OR we totally deserve a good punch- His answer didn't convince them a bit, the panda's innocence started to alarm them... Does he know...?

Mantis chuckled in a sarcastic way, but nobody noticed, they were focused in Po -He doesn't know that Tigress...- he mumbled, trying to be silent, but he got the panda's attention -Tigress what?... c'mon guys tell me...- he insisted and finally... after a big silence Viper spoke -Look Po...Tigress...-

-Tigress could kill you- A awfully familliar voice was heard everybody alarmed, because that means he heard everything... They saw him standing next to them, suddenly Monkey tried to explain him what they were talking about wasn't _that bad._

-Master Shifu! we we're just...- he was interrupted by Shifu's hand in a sign of stop, indicating he's not bothered about what they talked. Immediately Po cuestioned Shifu's words -But...Tigress...she can't do that... not without a reason...right?-

-Po... Tigress is a tiger right?- Viper asked with a soft voice and Po nodded

-Tigress ancestors... tigers, in the past used to kill animals, like us or like the villagers we're protecting in the Valley of Peace- Crane said

-Why?- Po looked confused at his master -For surviving- The panda is still confused at that response and Crane continued

-Now species are in peace, but her ancestors gave everything she has now: the great strength she always had, the claws, that for some reason she rarely uses, her fangs and even the stripes that identifies her are from her ancestors... and they gave her killer instincts too, that if she never controled them... any of us would be alive now- He finished having a little shiver in his back.

-But... it's about Tigress we're talking- Po complained, Master Shifu agreed -Yes... she is strong enough to control everything inside her, I believe in her mental strenght more than anybody, but I am warning you, don't, and I said it twice _don't _trigger her instints, once they're out there is nothing in this world that can send them back- saying that Master Shifu returned to his bedroom trying to gain sleep and forget the conversation

-Nothing...can send them back...did something similar happened before?- Po asked himself trying to understand what Shifu said

-Maybe being awake at night is really affecting us- Mantis mumbled, and again, he was heard, but this time he received a grupal -I Agree- and they finally went to their bedrooms to gain at least some rest.

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_Hi guys! I uploaded a part (hope you like it) of this story, which is longer than the other chapter hope you like it! PLEASE READ & REVIEW :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training**

At the next morning...

The masters started their exhausting training day just as always, they woke up, bowed to Master Shifu who was in strange mood that not even Tigress could figure out what was happening to him, and entered the Training Hall (or... room).

The talk they had last night really affected the 4 masters and Po, their performance at training was not the best they had, and Tigress knew that.

-What's happening to you? You can do better than that...- Tigress commented in her always-serious tone, nobody replied to her and they continued training some hours... until Master Shifu stopped their training and ordered them to be placed in a perfectly aligned row -We are going to fight in pairs, and I'm going to choose them- Monkey opened his eyes like plates, Shifu noticed Monkey's expression and remebered the talk, he _must_ choose wisely.

He approached to Mantis -Mantis... you are fighting Crane-

Mantis breathed a sigh of relief, after that he gulped as he realised Crane was his oponent...

-How I am going to defeat him?- both Masters asked themselves as they replied a almost an unison -Yes Master- and bowed to him.

Then it was Viper turn -Viper you are fighting Monkey- both bowed at their Master, he then turned his head to Po's position

-Po... you are fightng Tigress- he didn't complain about his decision, and understood perfectly what would happen if he chose someone else, so... in response he bowed at his master, at the same time Tigress bowed.

The fights weren't so awesome as Po would describe if you asked him... they were tired and distracted so the fights weren't _so_ active and energetic

Mantis' jumps cost him the victory over the fight, as he tried to get at Crane's height jumping, Crane took advantage of Mantis little problem using his wings to fly higher, causing Mantis to jump even higher, he then used his legs to hit with precision Mantis when he was in a mid-air jump, the kick sent him into a wall and knocked him out instantly, when he recovered he saw Master Shifu, who only told him to practice more and to sleep well in his serious and strict tone... Mantis accepted defeat and went into the back with Crane, he praised his victory with a whisper -Good kick- -Thanks- Crane whispered and both turned their heads and looked at the next fight: Monkey vs Viper.

Monkey started with a little advantage due to the arms and legs, he managed to block Viper's tail whiplash again, and again ,and again, he respond with a kick that Viper dodged easily, she saw her oportunity and grabbed Monkey's right arm and used her tail to grab his left arm, she then squeezed causing Monkey's arms to join... as he seemed handcuffed, Viper then used her strenght to get to Monkeys neck, he was too tired to prevent that from happening so she reached his head and she rolled her body on Monkeys neck, he started choking

-Okay... I surrender...Please don't kill me!- he shouted

-Viper you won, you can let him go now, Monkey... sleep you are condemning your good performance- Viper then let Monkey out of her grip and bowed to her Master

-You could be more soft for the next one... You almost strangled me!- Monkey told her, Viper gave a little smirk to him

-But I didn't right?- she said as they walked where Mantis and Crane were standing

-Riiiight- he replied and continued walking.

-Now... Po... against...- Mantis mumbled and they saw his opponent... leaving the 4 in shock

-Tigress...- Monkey whispered, the thoughts of the 4 Masters were filled with: "Im prepairing his funeral", "Let's see what happens", "Poor guy" and "At least he would die faster... I hope she doen't strangle him" they returned their attention to the fight.

Both Masters bowed, showing respect to each other, Po started using one of his "awesome" phrases

-Yeah! you know what? YOU are going DOWN Tigress, you ready?- he said with enthusiasm

-You know I am- she replied in her challenging tone, both took a fighting stance, Unlike the others Po wasn't too tired...because he slept during training... like always... but now it was necessary to concentrate in the fight, he knew Tigress never gets her guard down, so he won't.

They started the fight being equal, there was no advantage in a while...

Vntil Tigress surprisingly used a kick, it was blocked, and she took the opportunity to send a strong blow at Po's chest, which sent him back, it was good enough to get the panda a bit distracted...-How did she...?- he asked himself as Tigress ran and tried to kick him in his right side of his head.

-Watch out!- a voice told po, it was his inner voice... luckily, Po blocked the kick just in time

-Now hit her... finish her!- the same voice ordered him to hit her, he obeyed his inner voice and respond her kick with a punch... a perfectly straight and very powerful blow to her face... her forehead to be exact... she fell backwards and hit very hard the floor, she quickly got up and returned to her fighting stance.

All the masters, even Master Shifu, stared in horror, powerless, knowing that means Po is in _great_ danger.

Po felt sorry for what happened but he could not say a single word, like if something was stopping him to apologise, he looked at her, he saw a strange bright in her eyes, he saw _determination_, something he never... in his life, saw in her...

He felt the time passed very slow, he realized something was wrong, the person he was fighting at that moment... it wasn't his friend, it was his enemy...

Tigress then proceeded to attack...

_**/Author's notes/**_

**_Hi guys! I uploaded another part of this story, I really hope you like it! PLEASE READ & REVIEW :)_**

**_Responding to AilenHeart1915: I will make sure you don't piss off, that's not my goal in this story and I'm glad you like this sory ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: The attack**

Tigress quickly approached to Po, who terrorized kept his fighting stance, keeping his body stiff for any sudden attack and tried to soothe himself for the sudden change of the tiger behavior,

Tigress kicked Po's shoulder with great force, so much that Po almost cried of pain, but he only had the chance to push her with his belly a few meters, he had the chance to talk, and he talked.

-Tigress...?- he said with a weak tone... but only recieved a growl from her, her facial expression showed hatred and determination, plus the concentration she has every time she battles an enemy... she didn't wasted time and continued to attack.

Tigress started to throw a huge combo of kicks and punches at Po... first she punched his face with her paw... sending him backwards.

-T-tigress!...I'm Po!...I'm not your...- Po stuttered as he started to see blurry, he could distinguish a tiger running towards him prepairing to attack with her claws, -She never uses her claws...-Shifu thinked surprised while watching Po from the other side, who stood up and took her wrists in mid-air, she losed balance and Po used his remaining strenght to send her to a wall... making a hole.

-Master... we have to stop this!- Monkey said in terror after looking what happened to his friend

Shifu stayed in silence -Po is in great danger... even if he's too powerful, she can still weaken him, I need to intervene, but without hurting her... I am sorry for thinking this... but she is losing control of herself... just as I suspected- he thinked

-Master?- Viper asked curious to know what he was thinking

-Stay here... I'm going...- he stated before launching him onto Po's position

Tigress didn't lose any time... she jumped out from the hole and stood in front of Po, he tried to meke her react

-Tigress...you don't need to do this...- Po said but she didn't paid attention to him and kicked his leg, he screamed of pain and knelt in front of her, his life depended on one move she maked towards him...

-Tigress leave him! - Shifu shouted, Tigress turned around showing her face, he never... even with Tai Lung... have seen an expression like that in his entire life, this left him in a partial shock, he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't... because he knew she will defend her front guard, while she was distracted by him...he could only count on someome.

-Po... use chi blocking...now!- he sreamed, before Tigress could react Po grabed her from the back and quickly used his fingers to perform a chi bloking technique, causing her to faint and fall to Po's arms.

The rest of the furious five approached to Po as fast as they could

-Po! Are you okay?- Mantis asked worried

-Yes...I am...but...- he answeded sadly as he watched the face of the tiger that he was holding gently so that it does not fall to the ground

-What happened to her?... Why she was so angry all of a sudden? and Why she _almost_ kills me?- Po asked

-She is losing control...- Shifu answered

-That punch... may be the cause of her recent behavior... but for now training is cancelled... you can take the day off, Po... help me to take Tigress to her room, although the blocking will be reversed after a time,she will need rest- Shifu said, Po helped him after everyone was gone.

-Po...- Shifu whispered getting Po's attention

-Huh? Yes... master?- Po whispered

-I think...we have a problem- He said in a tough but low tone... meaning he is serious... and he is worried too.

_**/Author's notes/**_

_**Hello... I've been busy with some works and I onlly got the time to upload a short chapter :( I hope this turns okay and I can upload a new chapter soon... so... I really hope you are liking my story and I say PLEASE REVIEW your reviews save lifes! (maybe I'm exagerating) See ya soon and goodbye :)**_

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_****_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Fears - Part I**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

-That punch... may be the cause of her recent behavior... but for now training is cancelled... you can take the day off, Po... help me to take Tigress to her room, although the blocking will be reversed after a time,she will need rest- Shifu said, Po helped him after everyone was gone.

-Po...- Shifu whispered getting Po's attention

-Huh? Yes... master?- Po whispered

-I think...we have a "problem" He said in a tough but low tone... meaning he is serious... and he is worried too.

_**AND NOW...**_

**-**What problem Master?- Po asked confused, as if the indirect of his Master he did not understand it... at all -I'll explain later... but for now... take some rest- Po obeyed to his Master's instructions, but he heard a low mutter saying -I have never seen this...- and it resulted in a word with a confused tone from the panda...

-What?- he said

-Oh... nothing panda...im just... thinking out loud... go to rest- he rushed as his words were said with a low tone so he couldn't hear his thoughts, but Po only left with deep thoughts surrounding his mind... and he knew sleep wasn't easy if you have thoughts.

**A few hours later...**

Po woke up from his "little" rest... yes he wasted hours sleeping... but he spent more remembering that scene... her eyes... amber eyes... in those moments those eyes had shown feelings he couldn't describe, that image and what came afterwards: the fight.

Even with the experience gathered from those times sparring with Tigress, he had never seen her fighting like that... not with an enemy... not even with Tai Lung... not even with Shen... she was trying to kill him and he knew that perfectly.

But he got in front of her room... he knew the rules and what would happen if he entered that room, he didn't cared... he only wanted to know if she was ok or at least if she was awake to say -PO GET OUT OUT MY ROOM- ...

Po's mind filled with diferent emotions... curiosity, for what was going to happen... fear, for what was going to happpen (yes, he has mixed emotions) concern, for Tigress's state and exitement, because Po was always exited when something new was going to happen to him, but in this case the exitement came for the same thing the curiosity and fear came from... What was going to happen if he entered Tigress' room?

Po quickly snapped out of his mind and saw the door... he doubted the fact that Tigress would welcome him in her room... but he had to know... he slowly slided the door and saw a tiger, he could identify the tiger as Tigress sitting down on a bed with the legs in a lotus position... she was meditating, but she was giving the back to him...and she was with the head pointing to the ceiling, as if it was looking to the sky... he thought that she was too concentrated in meditating that she could'nt hear his steps or even his breathing... he was wrong

-Po...If you want to pass to my room... you only have to ask...- Tigress said softly, Po freaked out becuse he didn't expect her talking but he then understand what she said and let out an -oh- meaning that he never thinked of that ... maybe thats why he was always kicked out of the room

-Can I pass?- po asked acting a little silly but in a innocent way

-Po...you're already in...- she told him in a soft voice...again

-Oh...emm I...- he sluttered due to the lack of words... he never lasted so long in her room -I just want to see if you're ok, because... I chi-blocked... you-

-I am ok Po...- she quickly answered... she was surprised because he was so worried about her, that even tried to enter her room without her permission to check if she was alright

-What are you doing? Why you're not training?- Po asked confused about her peaceful behavior

-I'm meditating- she anwered in an attempt to stay still and calm -Oh..sorry for interrupting...- Po said and he was going to get out but her desire to speak to the panda controlled her

-Po...Can we talk?- She said leaving the panda with confusion, he raised an eyebrow and, wondering why she wanted to talk to him, sat next to her, with a significant distancia between them

-Sure...what about?- Po said

Tigress proceeded to talk -We are friends right?-

-Yes, best friends- Po answered with the innocent tone that characterizes him

-And as I learned before friends tell each other their problems...right?-

-Yes...- he said

-Po... I'm losing control of myself...Im afraid I'll someday hurt you- she finally spoke... she was so honest, even Po understand she was in a problem


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Fears - Part II**

-What are you talking about? Why would you think that?- Po asked, he is confused... questions started to take his mind...-Why does Tigress is afraid of herself?... -Is she hiding something I don't know?- he thinked.

-You know I am capable of that, I'm a tiger... I'm supposed to kill with no mercy, i'ts just about time before... _I_'ll kill you...and _I_'ll kill everyone- Tigress bursted, taking heartbreaking words just as painful as her own claws tearing his flesh, that was true, but Po didn't believed her, she was _his_ friend, she saved _his_ life, but just hearing those words was painful enough to him.

-You are not right, Tigress, even if you could do that, you've never done it, you can control yourself and you know it- Po tried to cheer her up, but that was in vane, Tigress was very concerned, that she forgot she had a friend near her trying to be at least positive.

-Po... I know you believe in me but... please try to hear what I'm saying... I'm dangerous!, everybody knows this!, why can't you see?- Tigress defended her arguments, Po was still skeptical, he still was in the idea of Tigress being calm, strict, hardcore... and only dangerous if needed, but only to defend the ones she cared... he had that idea... he can't believe the "fact" or the idea that Tigress was dangerous, aggressive for no reason and worst of all, a merciless killer who does not mind the welfare of others.

-Listen, here- Po took her face and kept it near his face, and looked directly to her amber eyes, he wanted her to focus, just the way she always told him to... but see her like that, so unsure of herself ... and still with the fact that she is disturbed by a completely unknown reason, just that shatters his heart from the inside

-You've never killed or done any damage to someone else just by mere instincts, and I do not count because I'm fine and I'm still tailking to you- Po's words were shocking, he also was correct in his statement, Tigress quickly pulled her face away

-You still don't understand...right?- Tigress asked, but Po had no idea of what was she talking about -Did Shifu told you? trgress asked again another question that intrigued Po

-Tell me what?- This time Po was the one asking questions, and Tigress had to answer

-Well Po... there's something I didn't tell you, - Tigress said, she told to herself that it was the time to tell him, tell him the truth...the truth that everybody was hiding from him, she took a deep breath and proceed to tell:

_Not long ago, in the most remote part of China, a tiger was in a palace practicing a completely unknown and full of mysteries art, until the tiger received a scroll that will change the life of the peaceful tiger _

_The scroll told:_

_"You are the one to look what happened to your parents in the first years of your long life, I know that happened to them, if you want my answers go for them at Lingyin Temple, you decide if you want to know a little more of that past, Tiger "_

_The tiger knew it was very risky to go there, not only because it could be false information, because the temple was too far from the palace where he was with the help of some of his companions, the tiger ventured into the most dangerous places in all of China only to discover who his family was, so the continued traveling and managed to reach the temple, only to find a tiger that had claw marks on his face, he confronted the unknown tiger, demanding the truth behind the disappearance of his parents, after a hard struggle he confessed that he was a hired murderer redeemed by his actions, but that over time began to understand that the pair of tigers he killed were dangerous and that in the future would kill their own kind, or that's what they told him, he had no idea if they had a child, but now he could kill the son and end the family that would condemn the whole tiger society._

_The tiger furiously attacked the murderer and ended his life, but not before being cursed by the murderer, condemning all his children to a life of pain and suffering, making them fall into madness or causing them to lose control of their lives by being controlled by the only thing that was strong enough to destroy their minds: their instincts... _

_That tiger was my father _

_And that's the only thing they told me about my family, I'm cursed by my instincts... Po_

Tigress ended the story, leaving Po shocked and leaving him almost speechless -You're not going to believe that story right?- Po asked, Tigress only lowered her head, she knew it was true what he said, but with Po that story did not answer any of his questions, he didn't cared if he already knew about her past and perhaps the reason they left her in an orphanage just for believing she would loose control, but he didn't cared about her past in that moment, and in an attempt to maintain hope, he hugged her just like the way he hugged her before

-Tigress only promise me... if you if you ever want to hurt someone and you are going to harm, please concentrate and think that this is not you and you must react, promise me that...- Po told her, and she knew he was worried, she could tell because of his voice, so she returned the hug, she never felt so much security coming out from another one, even Shifu, that moment gave her something that nobody could give her: compassion and love

-Po?- Tigress said

-Yes, Tigress?- Po said

-I'm scared- Tigress with full sincerity, she was literally scared

-I know- Po said as he continued hugging her

_**/Author's notes/**_

_**Hello... Im sooooo sorry I did'nt continued the story I was very busy and FFN had to wait a bit... but the time compensates it right? giving you a good chapter and another story (Not a KFP story) I really hope you are liking this story and I say PLEASE REVIEW because your reviews save lifes... (over exagerating again?) See ya soon and goodbye :)**_

_**Christian Ape99: I hope your wait was worth, here's what you've waited hope you like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine... :)**_


End file.
